


Crossroads

by Anonymous



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Politics, Pre-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Optimus is losing Megatron.





	Crossroads

“The spilled energon of the oppressed will not go unnoticed. Their sparks may have been snuffed out, their pain downplayed and even outright hidden by the corrupt regime, but they will be avenged. Rise from the shadows, fellow Decepticons, and show the world that we will not be silent. Cybertron, your reckoning----what?” 

Optimus stared at Megatron in bewilderment, his digits hovering over his datapad, unable to type the words coming from his old friend. They were sitting at a table in Maccadam’s trying to prepare a speech for one of Megatron’s upcoming rallies. A rally that Optimus wasn’t quite comfortable with, considering how quickly the last one devolved into raucousness. 

“That’s…er…strong rhetoric for a peace march,” Optimus said, choosing his words carefully. Megatron had been in a bad mood these past few cycles. “Maybe we should try another angle and focus on the progress we made in the mining district?”

Megatron frowned. “The mining district is only one minuscule part of Cybertron. The system remains corrupt and oppressive.”

“One step at a time, my friend,” Optimus said, saddened by how distressed and despondent Megatron sounded. 

Megatron shook his helm. “Not good enough. Not good enough when innocent bots are dying!” 

Optimus sighed. “Let’s try something else. Maybe an opening like ‘we gather here today as comrades with a common goal: peace. I know times have been difficult for our community, but…” he broke off when Megatron abruptly stood up, looking anxious and troubled.

“I—I need to go.” 

Megatron made a beeline for the exit as bots scrambled out of his way in alarm. Optimus was left holding his datapad in one servo, not quite sure what had just happened. 

*** 

Megatron simply needed some space, Optimus decided the next cycle. The pressure of the countless rallies and community service projects must’ve finally worn him down. Megatron was a hopeless workaholic, rarely recharging or taking care of his own needs. From darkness to dawn, all that mattered was his cause and those who followed him. The downtrodden and oppressed voices of Cybertron who were rarely heard. 

In the meantime, Optimus finished typing up Megatron’s speech and went back to his mundane life at the record hall. 

But, another cycle passed. Then two. 

Megatron was still nowhere to be seen and hadn’t contacted Optimus or answered his calls. Not even Starscream knew where he was. 

On the third cycle, right before the big rally, panic nearly overrode his processor. Had Megatron ran away? Was he hurt? Stranded? 

***

Optimus let out a sigh of relief when Megatron finally showed up in the city center where everybot was gathering after the peace march. The crowd was enormous. Optimus had never dreamed they’d get this big of a turnout.

With some difficulty, Optimus managed to plod his way through the masses and pull Megatron aside.

“I’ve been worried about you!” he said, “You just disappeared without telling me anything. Are you alright?”

“I’m better than ever, my friend. I went back to Kaon to reconnect with my past.”

Optimus couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Whenever Megatron talked about his time there, it was with nothing but loathing about the terrible work conditions. The barbaric gladiator matches he was forced into. The suffering. The pure meaninglessness of his life before he was able to finally rise up and leave it all behind. 

“Oh,” Optimus said, confused. “I hope you found what you were looking for.” 

A myriad of emotions flashed across Megatron’s faceplate. He looked away for a moment, scanning over the excited crowd. A group of bots wearing the Decepticon symbol on chains around their necks waved to Megatron, practically melting in happiness when he waved back. 

Megatron turned back to Optimus, his optics bright. “Revisiting Kaon reminded me what I have to do,” he said solemnly. “I see my destiny now, clearer than ever.” 

The crowd was getting louder and louder. “Let’s visit the oil house when this is finished. I want to hear about your journey,” Optimus almost had to shout over the din. “Your speech is good to go, but I regret not having time to review it with you.” 

“The pacifist speech?” Megatron tried to sound neutral, but Optimus didn’t miss the hint of disappointment.

Optimus was about to explain the main points, but he was interrupted when Starscream hurried over to them. 

“Megatron, it’s time to take the stage!” 

Megatron laid a hand on Optimus’s shoulder, giving him a wan smile before turning his attention to Starscream. 

“I’d like you to join me today,” he said. “Perhaps you can say a few words when I’m finished.”

Starscream blinked in confusion, gaping up at Megatron. “But, I thought you said not to---”

“I know, but things are going to change,” Megatron said. “It’s time.”

***

Optimus struggled to bury his unease as he took a seat next to Bumblebee, Arcee, and Thundercracker near the front. Usually he was up there on the stage as support, but Megatron had decided to do it solo a long time before the rally…which made his inclusion of Starscream unexpected. 

Megatron stepped up to the podium, staring at Optimus’s writing on the teleprompter. The crowd hushed, but Megatron didn’t say anything. His gaze wandered over the crowd, lingering on Optimus a few times. 

“Hmm, since when does the mighty Megatron get stage fright?” Arcee whispered. 

Optimus debated whether he should jump up there and help, but he wasn’t quite sure what the problem was. Perplexed, he leaned forward and brought a servo to his chin, observing carefully as Megatron exchanged glances with Starscream. The flyer straightened up and gave Megatron a small nod. 

Finally, Megatron turned back to his supporters, filled with newfound determination as he launched into a speech that Optimus definitely hadn’t created.

The energon in Optimus’s lines ran cold.

Oh, dear Primus.


End file.
